heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sid
Sid is perhaps the most fashionable of the Hey Arnold! characters, besides Rhonda. His hero is Monkeyman, and he is usually seen with Harold and Stinky. He is generally known to be very superstitious, stubborn, and paranoid, having once believed to have killed his school principal with a voodoo doll carved from soap, and at another time believing that Stinky was a vampire. There was even a time where he was obsessed with being clean after learning about germs in his classroom, so much so that he wore a special anti-germ suit and could barely sit inside his desk while wearing it. Sid is Gerald's "lead-in" man; when Gerald is about to tell another of the Urban Legends, Sid introduces him, usually mentioning how the story has been passed "from kid generation to kid generation". In the episode "Arnold's Room" we can see a photo of Rhonda lying on the floor of his room. Appearance His most noticeable feature is his long nose, which seemingly protrudes from his forehead. He also has a pair of prized white Winklepicker Beatle boots, and a black jacket; he almost always wears this outfit. In the episode "Monkeyman!", Sid was mugged by adolescent thieves who decided to steal his Beatle boots, although Monkeyman retrieved it at the end of the episode. Sometimes, Sid has a "full" head of hair ("Heat", "Save The Tree"), while other times, it's all stringy, like the hairs that stick out from under his hat ("Helga's Makeover", "Wheezin' Ed"), and occasionally (as in "Arnold's Room"), he has both. In the comic "Gerald's Haircut", Sid's cap is colored teal, his jacket and undershirt is blue and lavender and also has a yellowish skin tone. Appears in A Day In The Life Of A Classroom, April Fool's Day, Arnold & Lila, Arnold Betrays Iggy, Arnold Saves Sid, Arnold Visits Arnie, Arnold's Room, Back to School, Bag of Money, Beaned, Best Man, Big Caesar, Big Gino, Chocolate Boy, Cool Jerk, Cool Party, Curly Snaps, Deconstructing Arnold, Eugene's Birthday, Eugene, Eugene!, False Alarm, Field Trip, Fishing Trip, Full Moon, Gerald's Secret, Ghost Bride, Grand Prix, Hall Monitor, Harold vs. Patty, Harold's Kitty, Haunted Train, Headless Cabbie, Heat, Helga's Makeover, Helga's Show, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Hey Harold!, Longest Monday, Magic Show, Monkeyman!, Mudbowl, New Bully on the Block, On The Lam, Operation Ruthless, Part Time Friends, Phoebe's Little Problem, Pigeon Man, Rhonda Goes Broke, Rich Kid, Roller Coaster, Runaway Float, Save The Tree, Sid And Germs, Sid The Vampire Slayer, Sid's Revenge, Stinky Goes Hollywood, Stoop Kid, Synchronized Swimming, The Big Scoop, The Flood, The Journal, The List, The Pig War, The Sewer King, The Vacant Lot, Timberly Loves Arnold, Tour de Pond, Tutoring Torvald, Weighing Harold, What's Opera, Arnold?, Wheezin' Ed, World Records, A Town Square Fair, Nobody Doesn't Like Arnold, The Story of Zonks, We Don't Know, Harold's Pants, Fuzzy we Hardly Knew Ye, Eugene's Final Stand, Arnold's Little Problem, The New Students of PS 118 School, Operation City Bus Trip, The Little Pest and The Biggest Joke and Prank Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Characters Category:Sid and his family